Lettre à mon fils
by Zofia.cc
Summary: [One shot : Tom Jds] Mère d'un enfant qu'elle ne pourras élever, Victoria lui écrit une brève lettre. Lettre qui causera la perte d'un être, mais aussi de milliers d'autres avec lui...
1. Lettre à mon fils

**_Lettre à mon fils..._**

C'est lors de mon onzième moi que je vais te mettre au monde… Mois horrible et affreux.

Sache mon fils, que je croyais vraiment avoir trouvé l'être le plus merveilleux de la terre, mais c'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie. L'amour m'a aveuglé, et il m'a conduit au bord du ravin.

Aujourd'hui je suis sur le point de tomber dedans. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le cœur brisé et que je vais accoucher.

Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais : je vais mourir. C'est mots paraissent simple, mais il est pourtant très compliquer de comprendre tous ce qu'ils impliquent.

D'abord parce que toi, mon fils, tu vivras à jamais seul. J'aimerais pouvoir t'élever, te révéler qui tu es, mais ceci est impossible, et tu devras assumer le poid de tes ancètres seul.

C'est une longue tache qui t'attend, il va falloir que tu répares les dégâts que j'ai causéà cause de l'amour…

L'amour… Non, ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais réellement à l'époque. Ce que j'éprouvais, c'était un sentiment amoureux poussé à l'extrême, c'était de la pure passion… Peut être que si ça avait était simplement de l'amour, je n'aurait pas était si stupide…

Mais c'était de la passion… Et en aucuns points c'est identique, tu ne pourras jamais lutter contre la passion mon fils… Alors je pris pour que tu ne l'as rencontre jamais.

J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était parfait, pourtant j'aurais du le savoir : tous les moldus sont des idiots, même si on peut les croire intelligents, même s'ils paraissent bon dans le fond, leur réactions n'en sont pas moins sottes et irréfléchis…

Si je peut me permettre de te donner un conseil fils, haïs ces êtres misérables et monstrueux jusque ta mort. Fait ce que je n'ai jamais pu assumer, approuve ton ancêtre et soit digne du nom que ta famille à longtemps porté.

Moi je les ai renié… Pour un Moldu… Oh fils ! Je t'en conjure ! Jamais ne fais les mêmes erreurs que moi !

Tu devras affronter bien des choses, mais sache que je serait toujours avec toi.

Je m'en veux terriblement de t'offrir une vie ou tu seras seul… C'est là la plus horrible manière de mourir : savoir que je laisse derrière moi un être fabuleux mais désemparé et livré à lui même…

Fils pardonne-moi.

Quand j'ai connue ton père il disait que j'était sa fée, son ange… Ce moi-ci, quand je lui ai révélé que j'était une sorcière, il n'a plus vu les choses de la même manière.

Je lui ai expliqué que ça ne changer rien, que tout était comme avant… Mais il m'a laisser, il m'a fuit.

Même si je lui ai dit qu'une fée, c'était pareil qu'une sorcière…

Pour lui les fée n'existait pas, c'était seulement un être immaginaire et bon. Tandis qu'une sorcière, c'était un être immonde et répugnant… Tel ont étés ses propre mot… Il m'a dit d'autre atrocité sur ma « condition » et j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux… Je l'ai haïs et j'espère que tu en feras autant.

Il ne veux pas de toi, tant mieu, je ne veux pas que tu sois élevé par cet être méprisable…

Mais qui va t'élever alors ?

Un grand destin t'attend mon fils, devient puissant.

Tu es doter de pouvoir immense, sers t'en pour faire évoluer les choses…

Je les sens… Les contractions… Adieu mon fils, je te laisse pour te donner la vie.

Je t'aime, Tom Elvis Jedusort… Soit fort.

Victoria Melinda _Jeudusort_.


	2. Le défi

Le one shot que vous vennez de lire est en fait la réponce à un défi. C'est donc les questions qui vont suivre qui l'on inspiré.

Un autre auteur à répondu à ce défi, Morgwen, elle a ecrit un one shot splendide et je vous conseille sincerement d'allez le lire si les questions vous plaise. Il n'a absolument rien a voir avec cette lettre ! ça se passe à un bal durant la septième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard. Si ça vous interesse,demander moi l'adresse.

**Le défi :**

Ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui, c'est d'écrire un one shot et d'y inclure dedans les réponses aux questions suivantes. Les personnages ne sont pas désignés à vous de les choisir, il en va de même pour le lieu et l'époque...

**Les questions :**

_- Y a-t-il une différence entre l'amour et la passion ? _

- Qu'elle est la manière de mourir la plus horrible ?

- Quel est la différence entre une Sorcière et une Fée ?

- Les Moldus sont-ils aussi idiot qu'ils le paraissent ?

Si ça vous interesse, vous pouvez vous aussi répondre à ce défi, mais dans ce cas, prevenez moi que vous l'avez fait pour que je puisse y jetter un coup d'oeil !

Merci.


End file.
